Since I found you
by mamanix
Summary: Menemukan Merlin seolah seperti mencelupkan ujung batang bulu ke dalam tinta harapan, dan menorehkannya kembali di atas lembaran kisah yang pernah terputus. Kehadiran Merlin di hadapannya seakan menyiram bara abadi dengan minyak kebahagiaan. Kobarannya meledak, menghancurkan jeruji besi penyangkalan yang selama satu tahun memenjaranya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC Tv Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Since I found you.**

**.**

**Warnings: BL, mention of torture (mild), light to mild lime in later chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di istanaku, Yang Mulia."

Hengist—pria separuh baya bertubuh gemuk yang terkenal dengan keberingasannya—membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut tamu istimewa yang baru saja turun dari kudanya.

Arthur Pendragon melangkah angkuh melintasi gerbang raksasa. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Ujung jubah merah cemerlangnya menyapu tanah lembab di bawah boots hitam yang ia kenakan. Cahaya kebiruan sang purnama terpantul di atas baju zirah peraknya, membuat pakaian berat itu nampak megah.

Iris biru gelap memindai keadaan sekitarnya penuh kewaspadaan. Tatapan mengintimidasi ia lemparkan kepada siapa saja yang berani memandangnya.

Puluhan ksatria Camelot lainnya mengiringi di belakang. Tangan melekat pada gagang pedangnya masing-masing.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan istana usang termakan usia. Empat menara menjulang di setiap sudut istana tampak tak lagi utuh. Warna hitam mendominasi hampir seluruh dinding-dinding batunya. Tidak terawat. Dua diantaranya bahkan hampir rata dengan tanah.

Jamur serta lumut dibiarkan begitu saja menutupi sebagian sisi luar gedung utama. Sampah busuk berserakan di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Tempat itu lebih pantas disebut kandang babi daripada sebuah istana.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa menjamu pangeran Camelot," ucap pria berjanggut lebat itu. Bulu-bulu pada kerah jaket biru panjang yang ia kenakan menyapu rahang petaknya saat menunduk memberi hormat.

Sapaan itu dibalas dengan dengusan keras oleh pemuda berambut senada logam mulia. "Hentikan basa-basimu, Hengist. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan 20 budak sesuai permintaan ayahku?"

"Tentu saja. Dan mengenai pembayarannya?"

Arthur memberikan isyarat pada salah satu ksatrianya untuk menyerahkan peti kayu berwarna hitam. Mata Hengist berbinar puas tatkala peti dibuka. Puluhan koin emas berkilau menggiurkan. Laki-laki brutal yang selalu haus akan darah serta harta, kini kelihatan seperti babi gemuk kelaparan yang baru saja diberi sayuran segar.

"Lima koin lagi untuk biaya penginapan dan makanan kami malam ini. Berikan aku kamar terbaikmu. Pastikan tak ada bau busuk dan kotoran yang tersisa," perintah Arthur tegas sambil menyodorkan koin emas.

Namun sebelum Hengist sempat menadahkan tangannya, Arthur melepas koin-koin itu hingga terhempas di atas lumpur pekat yang menggenangi pintu masuk.

Sudut bibir Arthur naik. Seringai melecehkan terkembang.

Senyum Hengist seketika lenyap. Panas tersebar dari leher sampai menutupi wajah. Harga dirinya terinjak-injak di depan para anak buahnya. Ia tahu Arthur melakukan hal itu secara sengaja.

Walaupun amarah bergejolak, lelaki tak berambut itu enggan mencari masalah dengan pewaris tahta kerajaan paling tersohor di tanah Albion. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Arthur, sudah dapat dipastikan Uther—raja Camelot—akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan demi memburunya. Hengist tidak berani mengambil resiko kehilangan kepala maupun harta bendanya.

"_Well_, apakah kau akan menjamu kami dengan hidangan makan malam?" Arthur berkacak pinggang. Ujung boots mengetuk-ngetuk tanah, tidak sabar menunggu Hengist yang sibuk memunguti koin.

"Tentu. Aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan lezat untukmu." Hengist paksa bibirnya tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju area makan.

**.**

**.**

Area makan dalam istana Hengist tidaklah sama dengan area makan istana pada umumnya yang mewah dan elegan. Ruangan berukuran empat kali lebih besar dari kamar Arthur itu jauh dari kata bersih ataupun megah.

Kurungan besi berdiameter tujuh meter berdiri kokoh di tengah. Di dalamnya, dua orang budak berfisik kekar bertarung tanpa peraturan. Hanya ada dua opsi ditawarkan—membunuh atau terbunuh. Jika salah satu dari mereka menemui ajal, maka yang hidup harus meneruskan perjuangannya mencabut nyawa budak berikutnya.

Sorak sorai bergemuruh setiap kali budak yang bernasib sial menggelepar bersimbah darah di lantai kayu, dan mati.

Hiburan menurut Hengist. Lelucon bagi Arthur.

Melekatkan sisi kening pada buku-buku tangan, tirai mata Arthur berkedip bosan. Ia biarkan punggungnya bersandar malas di kursi hitam berlambang singa jantan.

Hidangan di meja panjang sama sekali tak ia sentuh. Rasa lapar pemilik rambut pirang itu sekonyong-konyong sirna berganti rasa mual, ketika melihat isi piring yang disodorkan oleh pelayan Hengist.

Bagi seseorang yang terbiasa menyantap makanan berkualitas tinggi—sosis rusa berwarna kemerahan, otak babi hutan cincang di bawah saus coklat kehitaman dan jamur goreng berlendir yang tersaji di hadapannya nampak sangat menjijikkan.

Sepasang iris _sapphire_ sang pangeran mengembara, menyusuri seluruh isi ruangan temaram.

Malam itu, Arthur bukanlah satu-satunya pembeli budak yang berkunjung ke istana Hengist. Meja serta kursi dijejali belasan manusia berkantong tebal, siap membayar berapa pun harga yang ditawarkan. Bunyi nyaring koin-koin yang bertukar pemilik, serta tawa sumbang dari pita suara manusia-manusia mabuk, bergaung di dinding rusak tak terawat.

Sesekali telapak tangannya menutupi hidung ketika bau keringat, semerbak alkohol dan aroma yang tak mampu Arthur jabarkan, menghantam indera penciumannya.

Jika bukan karena desakan sang ayah, ia tidak akan sudi menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk datang ke tempat terkutuk ini. Jika bukan karena minimnya buruh tenaga kasar di istana, Arthur tak akan bersedia memberikan koin-koin emas pada manusia buruk rupa bernama Hengist itu.

Ia lebih memilih memanfaatkan uang kerajaan bagi kesejahteraan para petani dan rakyat jelata di sekitar Camelot, daripada menghamburkannya untuk membeli budak.

Salahkan semua pada wabah yang merebak di Albion sepuluh bulan silam. Arthur bergidik setiap kali pemandangan memilukan itu hinggap di pikirannya.

Hampir setiap hari jasad-jasad tak bernyawa berlumuran nanah kuning bercampur merah darah, dilemparkan begitu saja di sebuah padang rumput tak jauh dari istana Camelot. Dan tanpa segan, obor menyulut minyak yang menggenangi mayat-mayat itu. Warna kuning kemerahan api bersaing sengit dengan nyala mentari.

Penyebab penyakit menular yang menyapu seperempat populasi penduduk dalam jangka waktu sepuluh bulan itu adalah sebuah misteri. Tidak ada yang dapat memastikan mengapa wabah menyebar dengan cepat hanya di kalangan rakyat jelata.

"Oi, budak. Ya, kau yang mengenakan baju coklat. Cepat kemari dan segera isi gelas tamu istimewaku!"

Lelaki berambut coklat kehitaman tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri meja, membawa teko berlapis perak dengan ukiran singa jantan di kedua sisi.

Bola mata Arthur beralih ke samping saat suara gemerincing rantai menyentuh telinga. Tatapan lekat pada tangan yang terbalut borgol besi berkarat. Sepasang lengan kurus itu nampak bergetar ketika menuangkan cairan berwarna ungu kemerahan ke dalam gelas perunggu milik Arthur.

Rahang Arthur menegang melihat pemandangan miris itu. Sang pangeran Camelot berani bertaruh kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini belum memakan apapun selama dua atau tiga hari. Perasaan manusiawi Arthur menjerit di balik ekspresi kerasnya. Memintanya agar berkenan membebaskannya beserta semua budak yang berada di neraka ini.

Akan tetapi, sekencang apapun hati Arthur menyuarakan kepedihan dan sekuat apapun nuraninya memohon, Arthur tak mampu bertindak. Karena tidak berbeda dengan para budak, kedua tangan Arthur pun sejatinya terbelenggu. Terjerat oleh borgol tak kasat mata yang disebut kesetiaan.

Kesetiaan pada kerajaan dan sang ayah.

"Hei, budak tolol. Hati-hati menuangkan anggur itu. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

Lamunan Arthur dipecahkan oleh suara menggelegar Hengist. Terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya, Arthur tidak menyadari kalau gelas telah terguling dan isinya tumpah menggenangi meja akibat tersenggol tangan lelaki bertulang pipi tinggi itu.

Helaian coklat gelap selehernya menyelimuti sebagian wajah saat kepala merunduk dalam-dalam. Pundak bergetar ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Hengist," ucapnya lemah, nyaris tenggelam di antara suara-suara sumbang di sekitarnya.

Mata Arthur membesar. Telinganya tersentuh suara bariton yang terdengar sangat tidak asing. Berangsur-angsur kepala Arthur terangkat seraya menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Pandangan berhenti menelusuri ketika lingkar mata biru gelapnya bertemu sepasang iris biru terang di balik helaian rambut gelap yang menutupi wajah kurus itu.

Kali itu Arthur benar-benar tak sanggup mencegah matanya untuk tidak membulat sempurna.

Berdiri di hadapan Arthur, adalah lelaki yang satu tahun lalu terpaksa menyingkap kekuatan sihirnya demi menyelamatkan nyawa Arthur dari kepungan prajurit musuh. Laki-laki yang satu tahun lalu menyayat hati Arthur dengan belati kebohongan. Lelaki yang satu tahun lalu mengemas barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Camelot.

_Merlin..._

Tetapi meskipun mereka telah bertatap muka, pemuda itu nampak tak sedikit pun mengenali Arthur. Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut ataupun gugup. Seolah pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi dua belas bulan silam tak pernah terjadi. Sepasang manik senada langit musim semi itu terlihat hampa dan kosong. Seakan Arthur adalah orang asing yang baru saja ia temui.

Rambut Merlin kini jauh lebih panjang. Wajahnya yang dulu bersih kini dipenuhi kumis dan jenggot. Melihat sekilas, mungkin tak ada yang dapat mengenalinya.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos hanya dengan meminta maaf, hah?! Budak tidak berguna! Mati saja kau!" seru Hengist.

Pedang ditarik dan dengan cepat Hengist mengayunkannya.

Tetapi, sentuhan dingin dari pedang baja Arthur yang telah terlebih dahulu melekat di sisi leher Hengist, menghentikan gerakan tangan pria gemuk tepat lima sentimeter dari kepala lelaki itu.

Hengist terbelalak. Tidak bisa percaya dengan kecepatan Arthur menghunuskan pedang. Desas-desus tentang kepiawaian pangeran Camelot menguasai senjata tajam yang beredar selama ini, terbukti kebenarannya.

"Buang pedangmu," perintah Arthur seraya berdiri dan bergerak perlahan-lahan membelakangi Merlin. Menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk melindungi pemuda yang masih gemetaran itu.

"Ta-tapi—" Desis kesakitan terlepas ke udara manakala bilah tajam senjata itu menyayat kulit kasar Hengist sepanjang tiga sentimeter.

"Kubilang, buang pedangmu, bedebah! Jangan paksa aku mengulangi perkataanku!"

Perseteruan itu mengalihkan perhatian belasan pengawal Hengist. Tidak ingin pemimpin mereka terluka, mereka pun bergegas mendekati Arthur. Pedang terhunus. Namun, para ksatria Camelot dengan sigap menghalau manusia-manusia buruk rupa itu.

"Perintahkan prajuritmu untuk mundur, Hengist. Atau aku bersumpah akan pisahkan kepala jelekmu dari tubuh gemukmu ini dalam satu detik!" bentak pemilik helaian keemasan, nyaris kehilangan kesabaran.

Tajamnya ancaman juga tatapan Arthur, cukup menggetarkan nyali pria beringas itu. Katup pernapasan menyentak geram sebelum Hengist menjatuhkan pedang dan memerintahkan pengawal-pengawalnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun dari Hengist, Arthur merogoh kantong kecil tersemat di ikat pinggangnya. Sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna merah ia lempar ke atas meja hingga isinya yang berupa koin emas berserakan.

"Sepuluh koin emas untukmu dan laki-laki ini jadi milikku."

Kening Hengist berkerut. Pasalnya, dengan harga yang sama, Arthur bisa mendapatkan lima atau enam budak bertubuh jauh lebih besar daripada budak berambut coklat gelap itu. Hengist tak habis pikir mengapa Arthur rela menghamburkan koin demi budak yang tak berguna.

Tapi tentu saja Hengist tak bisa menolak tawaran Arthur yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Lepaskan borgol ini, bersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran, cukur bulu-bulu di wajahnya dan beri laki-laki ini pakaian yang layak. Setelah itu bawa dia ke kamarku," lanjut Arthur usai memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya.

Alis putih Hengist serta merta terangkat. Ia akhirnya memahami alasan Arthur membeli budak itu.

Seringai terkembang di wajahnya sebelum berkata, "_Well, well, well_. Aku tidak pernah menyangka anda punya ketertarikan pada seorang pria. Tapi, apakah anda benar-benar yakin? Dilihat dari tubuhnya, rasanya bocah ini tidak akan mampu memuaskan anda di atas ranjang."

"Tutup mulut kotormu dan lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan. Ingat, dia milikku sekarang. Jika kau berani melukainya, aku tak akan segan memotong kedua tanganmu, mengerti?!" sentak Arthur geram.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia." Hengist jentikkan jari-jari gemuknya ke udara untuk memanggil tiga pelayan wanita di sudut ruangan.

Kedua kaki Arthur siap berderap menuju kamar saat Merlin tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangannya dengan erat. Kepala tetap tertunduk. Tatapan terpancang di atas lantai usang.

"Ja-jangan pergi, Tuan. A-aku... takut..."

Laksana batu raksasa, kalimat itu mendobrak pertahanan emosi Arthur. Menindih paru-paru hingga sesak pekat ia rasakan. Segenap tenaga Arthur kerahkan agar topeng batunya tidak pecah dan menyingkap kehancuran hatinya. Batin Arthur tersiksa melihat sahabatnya begitu rapuh, tak berdaya, bahkan tidak mengenalinya lagi.

Sahabat yang dulu sering ia jadikan sarana pelampiasan kemarahan, kekesalan, juga kesedihannya. Sahabat yang dulu selalu mengutamakan keselamatan Arthur dan Camelot di atas nyawanya sendiri. Sahabat yang sampai detik ini tetap punya tempat khusus di palung hatinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Merlin. Aku berjanji, mereka tak akan menyakitimu," ucap Arthur usai bersusah payah meneguk ludah. Ia remas tangan dingin itu sebagai bentuk penegasan.

"Ayo lekas bawa laki-laki beruntung ini ke tempat pemandian," titah Hengist.

Walaupun keraguan masih bergelayut, Merlin lepaskan genggamannya dan mengikuti ke tiga wanita di depannya.

Suasana mencekam perlahan-lahan mencair setelah beberapa saat. Kesunyian terpatahkan dalam hitungan detik. Manusia-manusia yang menghuni ruangan melanjutkan pesta serta menuntaskan bisnis mereka masing-masing.

"Kelihatannya anda mengenal budak itu."

Kalimat Hengist menarik bola mata Arthur ke sudut netra. Raut muka yang tadinya sempat sendu, bertransformasi kembali menjadi sekeras patung marmer.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini," bohong Arthur ketika menyadari keteledorannya. Terombang-ambing di antara turbulensi emosi, secara tak sadar ia mengucapkan nama Merlin.

Arthur tahu Hengist sangat membencinya. Jika monster gempal itu sampai mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Merlin, nyawa sahabatnya itu bisa berada dalam bahaya. Hengist mungkin akan mengunakan Merlin sebagai sandera demi memenuhi ambisinya.

"Tapi anda baru saja menyebutkan namanya," sahut Hengist penasaran. Mata menyipit tidak percaya.

"Budak itu milikku. Aku berhak memberinya nama sesukaku, keparat! Jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu, kusarankan kau untuk menelan keingintahuanmu itu dan kunci mulut baumu." Arthur lagi-lagi menyengat harga diri Hengist dengan melemparkan kata-kata pedas.

Tak berniat tinggal lebih lama di ruangan kotor itu, Arthur menggiring sepasang kaki kokohnya menaiki tangga melingkar.

Membawa serta sejuta pertanyaan untuk diutarakan kepada laki-laki bermata senada permata _aquamarine_ yang amat ia rindukan itu.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Ide datang tiba-tiba ketika mendengarkan lagu dengan judul yang sama by Christian Bautista dan tidak bisa author ignore. Jadi koleksi MC deh, hahaha.

Author masih bingung dengan genre. Jadi sementara Angst/Romance. Kalau ada readers yang mau kasih masukan untuk genre, silahkan loh :)

Seperti biasa, reviews are very appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC Tv Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: BL, mention of torture (mild), light to mild lime in later chapters.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jangan sentuh aku."_

_"Ta-tapi Arthur__, kau terluka."_

_Jaket kulit hitam menyapu udara tatkala Arthur merotasikan tubuh sebelum melangkah menjauhi Merlin. Aliran darah yang membasahi lengan tidak ia hiraukan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napas bergemuruh murka. Pemilik helaian secerah mentari itu masih belum sanggup memercayai apa yang ia saksikan._

_Merlin baru saja memakai sihir di hadapan matanya. Pelayan bodohnya itu baru saja mengeluarkan sihir. Sahabat yang sangat ia percayai baru saja menaklukkan lima prajurit musuh__—menggunakan sihir._

_"Arthur, ijinkan aku mengurus lukamu," pinta Merlin sambil mengamit tangan Arthur._

_Tetapi dengan kasar Arthur menepisnya._

_"Kumohon, Arthur. Jika sayatan itu tidak ditutup, kau bisa kehabisan darah."_

_Tanpa diduga, Arthur menghunuskan pedang. Langkah kaki Merlin terhenti ketika ujung senjata itu Arthur lekatkan di depan dadanya. _

_Iris biru gelap berkilat penuh amarah. Tangan kokoh bergetar hebat hampir tak terkendali. Emosi meluap tersalur lewat bibir Arthur yang gemetar. _

_"Jangan sentuh aku, penyihir!"_

Ketukan keras bergaung di sepanjang koridor berdinding hitam suram yang terletak di sisi utara istana Hengist. Hampir tiap sudutnya dipenuhi sarang laba-laba tak berpenghuni. Obor-obor yang terpancang pada dinding batu melenggok malas, seolah tak berniat memancarkan panas namun juga tak ingin padam.

"Masuk."

Pintu dibuka. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam tergerai membungkuk hormat. Di tangannya, nampan berisi daging panggang lengkap dengan sayuran segar dan segelas anggur. Sementara di belakang wanita itu, Merlin berdiri tertunduk.

"Yang Mulia, saya membawakan makan malam untuk anda. Kami juga sudah membersihkan budak ini sesuai perintah anda."

"Letakkan saja makanannya di meja dan suruh laki-laki itu masuk," jawab pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tanpa menoleh.

Bahu bersandar di sisi jendela kayu yang terbuka lebar. Pesisir rambut emasnya yang bermain bersama angin malam nampak bersinar tertimpa pendar sang rembulan. Pakaian zirah tak lagi membebani. Hanya tunik merah yang kini merangkul tubuh atletisnya.

Kamar berdinding putih gading tempat Arthur menginap malam itu nampak berbanding kontras dengan keadaan lorong di luar. Tempat tidur besar yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas terletak di sudut kanan ruangan. Satu helai kain tipis berwarna putih gading membalut kasur. Sementara satu helai kain tebal biru terlipat rapih di bawah dua bantal berisi bulu angsa.

Meja bundar dengan tiga kursi yang bernuansa Yunani kuno mengisi bagian tengah ruangan berukuran cukup besar itu. Penahan tempat lilin berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebar di seluruh penjuru. Hanya sebagian lilin yang menyala. Kamar tidur nampak temaram, namun di sisi lain terlihat romantis.

Lingkar mata senada lautan Pasifik Arthur tidak beralih dari gudang bertingkat dua, tempat penyimpanan budak. Suara merintih, erangan kenikmatan, tangis serta jerit kesakitan sayup-sayup tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Bercampur menjadi satu hingga menyerupai melodi bernada janggal.

"Kau dengar perkataan pangeran itu, bukan? Ayo lekas masuk," perintah pelayan wanita itu setelah meletakkan nampan.

Pemilik rambut coklat kehitaman bergegas memasuki kamar yang tergolong mewah itu. Usai sang wanita berjalan pergi, pintu ditutup. Sepasang kaki jenjang dalam balutan celana coklat muda, berjalan melintasi ruangan berlantai kayu dan berhenti dua langkah di belakang Arthur. Belum berani mengangkat kepala.

_"Maafkan aku, Arthur. Tapi percayalah, aku tak mempunyai niat jahat. Sihirku hanya kugunakan untuk melindungimu," tegas Merlin. Kedua tangan terangkat sejajar kepala. _

_Ada penyesalan tersirat di bola mata Merlin. Namun, pandangan Arthur telah tertutup._

_"Bagaimana kau bisa memintaku untuk dapat memercayaimu setelah kau berbohong padaku? Kau telah menipuku! Beri aku satu alasan untuk tidak menghujamkan pedang ini ke dadamu!"_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."_

_Alih-alih mereda, tiga kata sederhana itu justru membuat Arthur semakin meradang. Merah menyelimuti setiap jengkal wajah serta telinganya._

_"Berani sekali kau gunakan alasan itu. Kau mengharapkan aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku setelah kebohonganmu ini? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau saat ini kau tidak sedang berbohong, hah?!"_

_"Aku akui kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tak menyembunyikan kemampuanku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa berbohong tentang cintaku kepadamu." _

_Arthur melumat tempurung di balik helaian keemasannya. Meski ada sebuah dorongan lemah di hatinya untuk memercayai perkataan Merlin, perasaan terkhianati terlalu kuat. Menciptakan kegelapan statis bagi nuraninya._

_"Aku menyesal telah memberikan hati dan seluruh kepercayaanku padamu, Merlin!"_

_Mata Merlin melebar mendengar kalimat Arthur. Tidak mampu percaya kalau Arthur sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya._

Arthur berputar di atas tumit. Tatapan tertumbuk pada tubuh kurus yang mengenakan tunik berwarna biru pudar. Serat-seratnya begitu tipis menerawang, hingga memar serta luka yang menghiasi kulit putih di balik pakaian itu mampu tertangkap oleh bola mata jernih Arthur.

Walaupun penampilannya masih tampak lusuh, badan Merlin kini terlihat jauh lebih bersih dibandingkan saat pertama kali Arthur melihatnya di area makan beberapa jam lalu.

Pantauan Arthur turun sampai ke pergelangan tangan Merlin. Luka berupa sayatan-sayatan kecil sisa cengkeraman borgol besi berkarat, masih kelihatan jelas di situ. Biru bercampur merah kecoklatan.

Arthur membuang pandangan sejenak. Mata terpejam. Berusaha meredam sayatan pisau tak kasat mata yang kembali menggoresi permukaan hatinya. Berupaya menolak membayangkan apa yang telah Merlin alami selama ia menjadi budak di istana Hengist ini.

_"Tinggalkan Camelot dan jangan pernah kembali." _

_"Arthur..."_

_"Aku tak ingin melihatmu mati di tiang gantungan. Tapi aku juga tak sudi memandangmu lagi. Kau punya waktu sampai besok pagi untuk berkemas dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu." Adalah perintah terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Arthur._

_Di bawah awan kelabu yang mulai mencurahkan air hujan, Arthur berjalan lurus tanpa pernah menoleh lagi._

Ia semburkan sesak melalui hidung sebelum menutup jendela rapat-rapat. Keheningan tak bercelah serta merta tersebar di dalam kamar itu.

Sang pangeran mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Tangan terjulur, menyentuh helaian rambut di kening Merlin.

Mengira Arthur akan memukulnya, Merlin spontan tersentak. Punggung melengkung ketakutan hingga kedua pundak nyaris menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Perlakuan tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan Hengist padanya hampir setiap hari, meninggalkan trauma yang begitu mendalam di jiwa Merlin.

"Tenanglah, Merlin. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku," ucap Arthur. Kedua tangan buru-buru ia tarik mundur dan ia angkat sejajar dengan kepala untuk meyakinkan Merlin.

Merlin kumpulkan keberanian untuk menyambut keindahan manik biru milik Arthur. Sepasang mata itu begitu berbeda dengan mata manusia lain yang menghuni istana Hengist. Tak ada amarah, tak ada napsu, tak ada kebencian. Binar cerahnya seolah merasuk masuk rongga dada Merlin dan perlahan-lahan menggerus kerak dinding ketakutan Merlin yang sangat tebal.

Napas Merlin terhela usai menemukan sebuah kejujuran di dalam sana. Sebuah perasaan tentram yang tak dapat dijabarkan merebak di hatinya.

"Ah, kau pasti lapar."

Kendati Arthur sudah tak sabar memuaskan keingintahuannya, ia putuskan menahan geliat lidah dalam mulutnya untuk sementara. Arthur ingin Merlin merasa tenang dan nyaman berada di dekatnya agar ia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Merlin kembali.

Arthur mengamit jemari Merlin dan setengah memaksa menggiringnya duduk di kursi makan. Walau ingin menolak, Merlin tak mampu. Tarikan tangan Arthur terlampau kuat baginya.

Sedikit ragu, Merlin merendahkan tubuh. Duduk di atas kursi mewah yang empuk. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, ia tak pernah diperkenankan duduk di kursi ataupun tidur di atas kasur. Lantai batu adalah temannya beristirahat dan lantai beralas jerami busuk adalah tempat Merlin melabuhkan kepala saat memejamkan mata di malam hari.

"Ayo makan. Habiskan makanan itu jika kau mau."

Iris _aquamarine_ Merlin bergerak tersendat. Telunjuk hanya mengusap permukaan dingin gagang garpu.

"Kau... tidak ingat cara menggunakan peralatan makan itu?"

Pertanyaan Arthur langsung disambut sebuah gelengan.

Arthur hembuskan napas panjang yang sarat oleh rasa bersalah sebelum beranjak ke belakang pria berambut gelap. Setengah membungkuk, Arthur meletakkan garpu di tangan kiri Merlin dan pisau di kanan. Pelan-pelan dibimbingnya kedua tangan dingin Merlin untuk memotong daging.

Merlin tak dapat mencegah panas merambati seluruh wajahnya saat pipi mereka bersentuhan. Tunik merah Arthur yang terbuka di bagian tengah, mengijinkan kulit dadanya menjamahi punggung Merlin.

Perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai melahap hidangan mewah itu.

Lelaki dua puluh lima tahun itu tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia diperlakukan sehalus itu. Jantung berdentum lebih kencang dari biasanya, namun bukan karena rasa takut. Melainkan terpesona oleh kelembutan sikap Arthur. Selama terisolasi di istana kumuh itu, ia hanya mendapatkan perlakuan kasar. Pukulan yang menyisakan memar, tendangan di perut dan punggung yang memaksa tenggorokannya menyemburkan darah, bahkan cambukan yang merobek kulit selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

Lalu hidung Merlin mencium wangi yang familier. Tubuh Arthur adalah sumbernya. Semerbak kayu-kayuan. Tajam dan kuat, tetapi sangat menghanyutkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Arthur setelah Merlin menghabiskan beberapa suap daging panggang.

Kali ini Merlin mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk berbicara, Merlin. Kau bukan lagi budak milik Hengist," ucap Arthur berkacak pinggang. Mulai lelah dengan percakapan satu arah itu.

Merlin terkesiap. Terlalu sering diperintahkan mengunci mulut oleh Hengist, ia seakan telah melupakan kewajiban dasar seorang manusia terhadap sesama manusia. Yaitu memberikan jawaban verbal ketika ditanya.

Kedua sudut bibir Merlin terangkat. Senyuman pemuda itu tampil menuai rasa haru bak lautan mengamuk liar di balik ekspresi datar Arthur.

"Y-ya, saya menyukainya. Rasanya lezat. Terimakasih, Tuan." Akhirnya Merlin berani berucap, kendati suaranya amat parau. Jarang berbicara dan kurangnya asupan gizi di tubuh, membuat pita suara seolah sulit bergetar.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu. Jika kau mati, itu artinya Hengist sudah menaburkan racun pada makananku. Jika tidak, maka aku bisa menghabiskan daging panggang itu."

Senyum Merlin mendadak pudar mendengar perkataan Arthur.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan anggap serius kata-kataku tadi. Dulu biasanya kau akan membalas dengan—"

Rangkaian vokal dan konsonan berhenti keluar dari sela bibir Arthur, ketika ia sadar kalau Merlin sedang menatap dengan raut keheranan. Pangeran Camelot itu tak tahu harus merasa geli melihat ekspresi bodoh Merlin atau justru bertambah gelisah. Karena pada kenyataannya, Merlin tampak sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenalinya.

"Ah, lupakan," ucap Arthur memalingkan muka.

Kesunyian lagi-lagi bertandang tanpa ijin. Suasana yang sempat menghangat, kembali dibekukan oleh rasa canggung.

Kuasa sinar sang penguasa langit malam perlahan-lahan redup, tertutup kelambu awan hitam pekat dari utara. Membiarkan lilin-lilin di dalam ruangan untuk tetap berjuang menyemangati hati Arthur.

Sepi kian menekan gendang telinga. Pemilik helaian keemasan semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Maka ia berinisiatif untuk angkat suara. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai terdampar di istana busuk ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kemana sebenarnya kau pergi setelah meninggalkan Camelot?"

"Ca-Camelot?"

"Apakah kau tinggal di Ealdor bersama ibumu?"

"Saya... mempunyai seorang ibu?"

Intensitas detak jantung Arthur meningkat tajam. Seberapa parah sebenarnya amnesia yang Merlin alami sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingat ibu yang telah melahirkan dan mengurusnya sampai dewasa?

"Berhentilah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Merlin!"

Meskipun nyali menciut oleh perubahan sikap Arthur, keingintahuan mendorong keberanian Merlin untuk tetap bertanya. "Ke-kenapa anda bertanya seolah a-anda mengenal saya?"

"Karena aku memang mengenalmu, Merlin! Kau adalah pelayanku dan kau adalah—"

_Kekasihmu? Cih, kau benar-benar brengsek, Arthur Pendragon. Setelah semua kata-kata pedas yang pernah kau ucapkan dan setelah kau mengusirnya dari Camelot, apakah kau masih pantas menganggapnya sebagai kekasihmu? Pantaskah kau berharap ia masih mencintaimu?!_ batin Arthur berteriak mencaci dirinya sendiri.

"—sahabatku."

"Sahabat?" Merlin terperanjat menerima jawaban tak terduga.

Merlin merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria di depannya itu sebelum ini. Namun, jika itu kenyataannya, lalu mengapa ia bisa menyatakan diri sebagai sahabatnya?

Mata menyipit sementara ia mencoba membongkar pikiran. Berharap mungkin di suatu sudut dalam ruang ingatannya, ia dapat menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Namun, nihil. Semua tampak gelap.

"Anda berulangkali memanggil saya dengan nama Merlin. Apakah... itu nama saya yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namamu?"

Kepala Merlin berayun. "Hengist dan yang lainnya tak pernah menyebut nama saya. Mereka hanya memanggil saya dengan sebutan budak."

"Bagaimana dengan sihirmu?" Pertanyaan itu tersembur begitu saja tanpa bisa Arthur cegah.

Namun, Merlin tak perlu repot mengeluarkan suara. Dari sepasang alis tebalnya yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi serta tirai mata yang mengerjap kebingungan, Arthur mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Merlin hingga semua ingatannya seolah terhapus begitu saja? Bahkan sihir yang mengalir deras di setiap nadinya.

Persendian Arthur sekonyong-konyong lemas. Daftar pertanyaan lain yang telah Arthur susun rapih, buyar terhisap penyesalan teramat dalam. Pikiran buntu. Lidah kelu, tak lagi dapat bergerak. Buru-buru ia tarik kursi dan duduk dengan sikut menopang pada paha. Jari-jari meremas rambut cemerlangnya.

Jika setahun lalu Arthur tak bersikeras berburu binatang di dekat perbatasan Essentir, tentunya mereka tidak akan diserang oleh pasukan Cenred hingga Merlin terpaksa membongkar rahasianya.

Jika saja waktu itu Arthur tidak membiarkan amarah mengambil alih logikanya dan mengusir Merlin dari Camelot, orang yang ia sayangi itu tentu tak akan mengalami amnesia. Andai saja dulu Arthur bersedia memahami Merlin, orang yang ia cintai itu tidak perlu menderita seperti ini.

Temperatur di wajah Arthur meningkat, bersamaan buliran bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk.

"Tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Senyap.

"Tuan?" panggil Merlin sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal. Kau membuatku mual," jawab Arthur setelah berhasil menyeka cairan di sudut mata dengan berpura-pura memijat pangkal hidung.

Sungguh aneh rasanya mendengar kata 'tuan' dan 'anda' keluar dari mulut Merlin, mengingat lelaki itu dulu hampir tak pernah bertutur kata sopan ataupun menggunakan kata-kata formal padanya.

"Lalu... sebaiknya saya—ah maksud saya, aku memanggil anda—maksudku, memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"

"Panggil saja aku Arthur."

"Arthur?"

Sekelebat ingatan kali ini muncul begitu saja tanpa diminta, bak jarum mungil melubangi pekatnya tirai penghalang.

"Arthur..." ulang pemilik tulang pipi tinggi itu.

Kelopak mata Merlin refleks terkatup. Mulutnya menggumamkan nama Arthur beberapa kali selagi pikiran merangkai serpihan memori. Tetapi, segera tersentak saat tangan Arthur berlabuh di tengkuknya, dan secepat itu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tubuh Merlin membeku. Seluruh otot terasa kaku. Napas tertahan dalam-dalam. Otak Merlin memerintahkan syaraf untuk menarik kepala, akan tetapi hati tidak mengijinkan. Terlebih ketika Merlin mendadak merasakan dua butir intan lolos dari mata Arthur yang terpejam, jatuh meninggalkan jejak basah di kulit wajahnya.

Merlin tak mengerti apa yang tengah bergumul dalam benak Arthur. Ia tidak paham mengapa Arthur meneteskan airmata. Tapi ia dapat rasakan kerinduan terangkum di bibir hangat itu.

Ciuman itu mendadak terhenti. Kepala ditarik mundur. Kegugupan nampak di air muka Arthur, seolah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang lancang.

"M-maaf. Aku... tidak bermaksud... ah, maaf."

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, sang pangeran kehilangan kata-kata. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dua kali berturut-turut.

Kursi berdecit nyaring saat didorong. Arthur tergesa-gesa beranjak berdiri membelakangi Merlin yang masih terpaku. Gelas disambar dan isinya pun berpindah ke perut pemuda berbadan kekar itu dalam waktu sekejap.

Arthur merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Ia mengira telah berhasil menghapus cintanya pada Merlin. Menyangka telah berhasil mengubur segala kenangan.

Arthur salah besar. Perasaan itu tetap ada.

Menemukan Merlin seolah seperti mencelupkan ujung batang bulu ke dalam tinta harapan, dan menorehkannya kembali di atas lembaran kisah yang pernah terputus.

Kehadiran Merlin di hadapannya seakan menyiram bara abadi dengan minyak kebahagiaan. Kobarannya meledak, menghancurkan penjara penyangkalan yang selama satu tahun mengukung, sehingga laki-laki perkasa itu hilang kendali.

Arthur mengatur napas sejenak guna menetralisir irama detak jantung yang sempat teracuni oleh emosi. Ia pungut dan ia satukan lagi kepingan topeng wibawanya yang untuk sesaat tadi runtuh berserakan.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau butuh tenaga banyak supaya bisa melakukan perjalanan panjang ke Camelot besok pagi," ucap Arthur sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

Merlin hanya mematung. Belum bisa berbicara, pun bergerak. Pikiran masih berputar sekencang gasing. Mempertanyakan hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya ada di antara mereka di masa lalu. Jika Arthur memang adalah sahabatnya, lalu apa arti kecupan yang baru saja ia berikan? Mungkinkah itu merupakan sebuah tradisi yang biasa dilakukan di Camelot? Atau mungkinkah...

"Hei, Merlin. Sampai kapan kau berniat berdiam diri di situ?"

Teguran itu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bertunik biru. Kepala tertoleh. Iris biru mudanya beralih pada Arthur yang telah duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Sebuah anggukan Merlin berikan sebelum ia mengayunkan kaki mendekati Arthur.

Namun, pewaris tahta kerajaan Camelot segera terperanjat. Alih-alih berbaring di atas ranjang, Merlin malah merebahkan diri di permukaan lantai kayu yang kasar serta dingin tanpa menggunakan alas.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Arthur keheranan.

"Beristirahat. Seperti yang kau perintahkan."

Sang pangeran memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis. "Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak perlu lagi bersikap seperti budak dan kau itu bukan seekor binatang. Kasur ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua. Tidurlah di sisi sebelah sana."

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku tidur di lantai saja," tolak Merlin.

"Jangan membantah."

"Tapi—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak berani menyeretmu ke atas sini?" potong Arthur. Badan condong ke depan dan ia luncurkan tatapan menggertak yang menggoyahkan keputusan Merlin.

Walaupun ekspresi geram bergelayut di wajah Arthur, sesungguhnya hati lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia rindu berdebat. Sejak kepergian sang penyihir dari Camelot, tak ada lagi manusia yang memiliki nyali besar untuk beradu mulut dengannya.

"Ba-baiklah." Pada akhirnya Merlin menyerah. Meskipun benak masih terselimuti keraguan, ia beranjak menaiki ranjang demi menuruti permintaan Arthur.

Ia biarkan kenyamanan tempat tidur mewah itu merengkuh tubuhnya dengan mesra, dan mengijinkan kelembutan bantal mengecupi kulit wajah serta rambut tebalnya.

Dua punggung yang terpisah oleh jarak sepuluh sentimeter saling menatap dalam keheningan malam yang kian larut.

"Arthur...," panggil Merlin nyaris berbisik.

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian dan membebaskan aku dari Hengist."

"Jangan terlalu gembira dulu. Aku bisa bertindak lebih keji daripada Hengist dan bisa membuat hidupmu lebih menderita," balas Arthur sambil mendengus.

Kali ini, alih-alih merasa terancam, Merlin justru terkekeh tertahan. Kendati samar, ia merasa pernah mendengar ancaman semacam itu keluar dari mulut Arthur sebelumnya.

"_Shut up_, Merlin. Ayo lekas tidur."

Patuh pada perintah, Merlin pun memejamkan mata. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan istana Hengist. Ingin secepatnya pergi ke Camelot dan berharap dapat menemukan kembali ingatannya—

—tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah takdir siapkan baginya.

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah follow dan faves. Terutama untuk readers yang berkenan me-review fanfic ini *hugs erat-erat sampai sesak napas*


End file.
